


Destiel: Boyfriend Tag

by DeansImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansImpala/pseuds/DeansImpala





	Destiel: Boyfriend Tag

Dean Winchester is not a hunter and there are no such things as ghosts, vampires, demons, etc. 

He is 6’2 tall and has two arm sleeved tattoos and a lip ring; he looks like a bad boy with a bad reputation but on the inside, he’s down to earth and very sweet.  


You could say he is a regular 29 year old, but a famous one. He is the lead singer and lead guitarist in the band called Crossroad Demons along with his band buddies Benny, Crowley, and Gabriel. They are a very popular band, who are on tour with their 4th hit album, Demon Blood. 

Castiel Novak is a 6 feet tall 25 year old with a tattoo of angel wings across his whole back, wears glasses, and loves his trench coat. He is a bit of a nerdy weird guy, but very generous and easy to get along with.

He also has his own fame, yet it is not like Dean. Castiel is a famous youtuber. He started his channel seven years ago during his first year of college talking about the fandoms he is a part of alongside Charlie Bradbury. Since then, with their special guests of friends that included Sam, Jo, Ash, Garth, and Kevin, he and Charlie kept at it. 

Dean and Castiel are boyfriends and have been dating for the last seven years. 

Luckily they both have very supportive parents, friends, and even fans.

As the Crossroad Demons are on tour and practically live in a tour bus and hotels for six months out of the year, Castiel is in Dean’s room in the hotel suite setting up his Canon F180 on his tripod. He is setting up film a video without Charlie and of him and Dean for the fans- no not a porno! Even though shippers joke about them making one, it’s a tag video that Dean agreed on doing for Cas.

When Cas was ready to start it, he left the room to head for the kitchen only to find his handsome green eyed boy leaning against the counter devouring a slice of apple pie “Love, are you ready?” he questioned to get his attention walking up to him.

“Yeah” Dean mumbled with a mouth full of pie; looking like the most adorable chipmunk ever with blown up cheeks. 

It made Cas giggle, reaching over him to get a napkin and wipe Dean’s mouth from the crumbs that laid upon it. “You’re too cute, Swallow?” so he could talk

With one big delicious gulp Dean joked “I did last night”

Cas couldn’t help but continue his giggling “Shut up!”

“Hey, you enjoyed it”

“I know!”

Another word didn’t need to be said when Dean placed the empty plate behind him on the counter before spinning back around in a quick motion to rest his hands on either side of Castiel’s hips and have him up against the counter. He knew Cas liked when Dean was in control like that. Once they were in position, Dean leaned in to close the gap between them, brushing their soft lips together tenderly.

Cas closed his eyes, kissing back just as lovingly, one hand sliding loosely around Dean’s neck while the other traveled higher into Dean’s hair, gripping it slightly. He softly batted his tongue urgently across his bottom lip, nibbling on it.

Dean didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, inviting in the pleasure along with a moan, loving the taste of Cas; their tongues dancing with each other in sync. 

He then used his left hand to slip under his own shirt that Castiel was wearing, feeling his stomach muscles twitching at his warm fingertips, hearing Cas groan into the kiss

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful noises that like to escape Castiel’s lips, Dean parted away from him to make a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck hearing Cas whimper. Dean slowly made his way along his boyfriend’s slim neck, softly tonguing his throbbing veins in one area before nipping at it ever so gentle.

Cas was already squirming, moaning out his name “Dean” moving his hand to Dean’s shoulder, tightening his grip.

When Dean was finished leaving a mark from the biting, sucking, and nibbling, he straightened himself back to see that Cas’s eyes are still closed.

Smiling to himself, he brought himself back in for another intense kiss, muffling their moans.

Dean started grinding full strokes into Castiel’s crotch- bringing their growing tight pants together.

It was only a matter of seconds for Cas to match his thrusting his hips, rubbing up against Dean; their growing bulges moving forcefully against the other creating wonderful friction in their jeans.

It was all fun until Castiel forced himself to pull away from his boy “We need to stop” he was breathless

“Stop? That’s a shocker” Dean grinned “One little touch from me and I have you begging for me not to stop!”

“True,” Cas admitted with his cheeks wanting to burn red “but I don’t really want to be hard during the video”

That comment made Dean’s hand go right for the bulge in Castiel’s pants getting a grip on it, for Cas to whimper out “A little too late for that, Babe!”

“Well then let’s get a move on with the video so we can get back to this!”

“Fuck yes, let’s go” Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s hand and pulled him to the room, plopping themselves down on the floor and against the bed.

Cas leaned forward onto his knees in order to press the button and start the video. Once the red light was on, he went back, having a seat by Dean, who placed an arm around him pulling him in close.

“Hi, Castiel’s Angels” Cas started it off, smiling at the camera. It’s a name his viewers apparently call themselves ever since finding out he was named after the angel of Thursday. They also call themselves Charlie’s Angels, but for that, it’s cause of Charlie’s Angels. “As you can see I have a special guest with me today,” glancing at his boy “my boyfriend, Dean”

Dean flashed a grin at the camera along with a wink “Hi” running a hand through his hair.

“And” Cas continued “because I made it to a million subscribers I am going to thank you by doing what many of you been asking for- the boyfriend tag!”

“Yay” Dean spoke in a playful mocking using his free hand to do a little air guitar followed by a little tune “da da dada tatada” almost in a Mario theme like way.

Cas turned to him and started laughing not expecting him to do that.

“What?” Dean chuckled “That’s your theme song!”

“I know!” Cas shook his head making a mental note to edit the tune in later along with Dean singing it. “Anyway, for anyone who doesn’t know what the boyfriend tag is, I asked my fans on facebook to send me a bunch of questions and we” gesturing himself and Dean “have to answer them. Let’s get started,” turning to his lover boy “Love can you pass me my phone” pointing to it, the phone was lying on the bedside table.

So Dean took hold of the Samsung galaxy 5 and gave it to him “Here Babe”

Cas thought it would be easier to copy and paste all the questions into his notepad on the phone, which he did yesterday to get it ready for today “First question is: how long have we been dating?” he glanced at Dean for him to answer, teasing “I don’t know Dean, how long has it been?”

Dean didn’t bother to look at the camera for this one, locking eyes with his lover “7 Fantastic years!” he has never been happier.

“And many more to come” Cas added in with a smile

Dean couldn’t agree more “Oh yes” kissing the side of Castiel’s head

Cas was ready for the next one “How and when did we meet?” looking back up at the camera “We met 7 years ago during my freshman year of college on the night of an ugly Christmas sweater party”

Dean nodded thinking back to one of the best days of his life and that is because he met the love of his life “I was visiting my brother Sammy that weekend and Cas was his roommate”

“What was your first impression of each other?” was the next question

“He didn’t have a good impression of me” Dean laughed towards the camera

“True,” Cas couldn’t help but grin, he wasn’t a fan of Dean at first “well, I thought you were hot but you were a womanizing bad boy”

“You weren’t wrong” there was no denying that

“No, but apparently I changed you” Dean wasn’t into being in a relationship before they met. He basically wanted someone different practically every day then Castiel appeared making him want everything he was against, yet he loved it.

“You made me a better man, babe” He felt like he made a lot of bad decisions before meeting his Castiel.

The corner of Castiel’s lips were curling cause of him “And your impression of me?” he knew the answer, but the fans were asking.

“You were a hot nerdy bookworm”

He wasn’t surprised by his answer, he knows he is “I still am”

“Yes,” Dean pulled Cas into his chest, closer “but you are prefect the way you are”

Everything Dean always says to him melts his throbbing heart that beat for Dean only “First thing you noticed about each other?”

“His eyes!” they answered in unison, directly at the camera before turning to look at each other due to saying the same thing at the same time.

‘You like my eyes?” Dean questioned

His orbs were one of Castiel’s most favorite features about Dean’s beautiful face “They are stunning and the reason why my favorite color is green”

“And your eyes are just so dam beautiful” Dean gazed into Cas’s beautiful sea blue eyes “Made me melt when I first saw you!”

Cas grinned, looking down to read the next one “Where and when was our first date? Two weeks after we met!” it was during the winter break.

“It would’ve been sooner” Dean made a face into the camera before turning back to his boy “but you didn’t want to date me.” It usually just takes a smile and a wink to get someone to melt and get with him. For Cas, it took time and a lot more charm. “You kept turning me down”

“I was afraid it would turn into a one night stand” Cas admitted wanting a future with the person he dates “and then you’d drop me like a hot potato”

It was something Dean used to do, until Cas that is “Was it Sam who convinced you to change your mind?”

“Yeah” Sam was the one to talk Cas into dating Dean because he felt he would be a good influence of Dean “and I am glad he did”

“Me too” Dean grinned

“Okay, where and when was our first kiss?” Cas looked at Dean for him to answer, thinking back to that night and how fireworks electrified through his body when their lips connected for the first time.

“In my baby” Dean spoke like the scene was replying in his head as well.

Cas wasn’t sure if many of the fans knew what his baby was, so he informed them “For anyone who doesn’t know his baby is his car” that beautiful 67 Chevy Impala.

“And it was during our 5th date” Dean didn’t want to rush anything with him and when that date finally came he couldn’t resist those lips of Castiel’s anymore.

“Best kiss I ever had” Every kiss they share is amazing, but that first one takes the cake.

Dean started chuckling “It was so good you speed walked into your building and screamed excitedly once the door closed”

Cas gasped, defending his lie “Did not!” cause he totally did.

“Did too” Dean rolled his eyes “Sammy even said you did!”

“And” Cas continued reading the question “I am skipping the second part of the question”

“No,” Dean wanted to answer it “what is it?”

Cas showed him what is said, not wanting to say a word. Along with the kiss the person also asked about Sex.

Without reading that part out loud for the fans, he answered it anyway “Same place and on our 10th date”

“Dean!” Cas smacked his chest playfully “Our moms will be watching this! They don’t need to know that!”

“Hi mom!” Cas grinned at the camera

Cas shook his head “Sorry!”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, babe” Dean grinned, placing his hand under his boy’s chin to look at him “kiss?”

Cas didn’t need to be asked twice to lean in and press his lips to Dean’s. He knew it was going to make his fans fangirl if he keeps that kiss edited in.

“Next questions is; did you meet each other’s parents? Yes we have,” glancing at Dean “I met yours the summer after sophomore year”

Dean nodded “And I met yours during the fall Semester when you were moving back into the apartment with Sammy.”

For the next question, it basically followed what they answered, since that fall semester is when their parents met each other “This goes with that question. Whose parents ship us more?”

“I feel like it’s a tie between our moms” Dean laughed

Cas did too “Definitely, they met like he said when we were moving back into my dorm and my mom Becky and his mom Mary practically fangirled over us!” they acted like teenaged girls.

Dean shook his head “Our dads are cool with us being together too”

“Yeah,” Cas mentioned “they aren’t so crazy though” Dean agreed with that when Cas frowned at the camera for their moms “Sorry!” before moving on to the next question “Um, do you love each other?”

The two boys gazed into each other’s eyes then to the camera for Dean to answer first “No, we hate each other”

“Totally,” Cas tried to stay serious, cause they were only joking, putting his hand up to block Dean’s face “like get out of my face!”

Dean pointed towards the door “Get out of my room!”

There was silence for a moment until they couldn’t hold it in any longer, their mouths started to girl into a smile as they went in for another kiss “I love you so much” Cas sighed happily.

Of course Dean was going to say it back “I love you, too”

“Do you have nicknames for each other?” was next “I call him De or Love”

“Cas or Babe” Dean answered

“The fans started calling me Cas cause of you” even though he only really liked Dean or Sam to call him that. Everyone else just calls him Castiel or Cassie.

“Hey, that’s my nickname for him” Dean said into the camera

“Yeah,” Cas nodded “sorry guys only the Winchesters can call me that!”

Moving onto the next one “Who’s more ticklish?”

Dean grinned, pointing to his boy “He is!”

“Ugh” Cas shook his head at the truth, he hated that he is!

“When I do it he’ll be like ‘I am mad at you’” mocking his boy playfully

Cas rolled his eyes “And you continue to do it knowing I hate it!”

Dean had a reason for it “You make cute noises it’s adorable” The arm that was around Cas lowered to his side to give it a little tickle

Castiel’s body jerked from the sensation along with a little squeal that escaped his mouth

“See” Dean spoke to the camera

Cas shook his head “Okay, next question- do you guys have any weird obsessions?”

“He likes to watch Bee’s” Dean looked at Cas playfully “weirdo”

“They fascinate me” Cas defended with a smile “I can’t help it besides your weird obsession is pie”

“Hey, hey” Dean put his hand up “don’t talk bad about pie okay? Pie is freaking delicious!”

“And if you could you’d eat it all day” that wouldn’t be so surprising. Cas liked pie, but nowhere near as much as Dean.

Dean would be in heaven in he could “Hell yeah” even better; eat it off Cas.

“Anyways,” moving on “what do you collect? He collects guitar picks” answering for Dean. He is a guitarist so he has many, many, many guitar picks. Cas actually wears one of Dean’s on a necklace. It’s a white pick with a black demon anti-possession symbol on it.

“And you collect doctor who figurines” Dean answered. Cas has almost every character and monster; from new who.

“Favorite Broadway musical?” was next

“Do I have one?” Dean questioned, not that much into musicals.

“You like Rent” Cas shrugged

“Yeah” he did “yours would be-” he trailed off a bit

“You know it!” Cas grinned, wanting him to get it right.

“Wicked?” He guessed, thinking it was right

Cas grinned “Yeah and who is your best friend? Besides you- Charlie. Am I yours?”

“Of course, Babe” Dean admitted “along with Benny!”

“Favorite book?” Cas took a pause before giving Dean a look “and busty Asian beauties doesn’t count!”

“Why not?” Dean laughed

Cas kept that look going

As Dean continued to laugh “Then I don’t have one. Yours is Harry Potter”

Cas liked a specific one “Which one there are seven”

“Um” Dean had to think for a moment “Prisoner of Azkaban”

“Do you know why?” Cas questioned his boy

And Dean did know “Sirius is your favorite character”

A huge grin came across Castiel’s lips “You do listen!” Dean isn’t a fan of Harry Potter and refuses to watch the movies or reads the books, but Cas likes to talk about it anyway.

Just for getting it right, Cas kissed him 

“Of course I do” Just cause Dean doesn’t like something doesn’t mean he won’t listen or won’t remember what his lover has to say about something he enjoys.

“Favorite band?” Cas looked at his boy “I’d like to say Metallica?”

“Yup” Dean nodded

“It’s the only band that can calm him down on planes” Cas informed the fans, looking at the camera “he is terrified of flying!”

“And you are terrified of sharks” Dean shot back

“They are scary” Cas defended, hating sharks all thanks to the movie Jaws.

Dean added in “And so is flying!” that is why he prefers the tour bus going all around the states.

“Got a little off topic!” Cas laughed

“Yeah, and you better say Crossroad Demons are your favorite!” since that is the band Dean is in.

“What if I don’t?” Cas teased

“You’ll get-” Dean didn’t finish the sentence as he instead tickled his boy

“Okay, okay” Cas laughed through the tickling to make him stop, pleading “your band is my favorite!”

“Good!” Dean was glad at about that

“Super hero?” looking at his phone before his boy “Yours is Batman!”

“I am Batman!” Dean deepened his voice to sound like him.

Cas rolled his eyes playfully “Yeah, your batman”

“Hey, have you seen me and Batman in the same room together?” Dean questioned with a smile

Cas had a good answer for that “Last Halloween party!”

“Besides then” Dean gave him a look

Making Castiel sigh “No”

“Then I am!” Dean admitted, laughing

“Okay, Bruce Wayne” Cas shook his head

“You like Iron Man” Dean informed

“I sure do” Cas nodded thinking he was so much better than Batman “Celebrity Crush?” Cas asked by the next question

“Yours is Tom Hiddleston” which is the only reason why Castiel likes Loki.

“Yes,” Cas admitted that being true. That guy sure is hot but not as hot as the man sitting beside him “but you’re hotter, Love!”

Dean couldn’t deny that “Oh, I know”

Cas gave the camera a look “Conceited!”

“Only a little” Dean chuckled with a shrug 

“Yours is Misha Collins” Dean was a fan of that man.

“Cause you look like him!” Dean proclaimed, looking at his lover. He wasn’t the only one that thought that too! A lot of people has said that to Cas.

Cas didn’t see what Dean sees “I do not!”

So Dean had an idea, talking into the camera lens “Comment down below if you think he does!”

“I don’t” Cas looked at the camera as well

“Shh,” Dean shh’d him waiting on the next one “next question”

“What do you argue about the most?” Cas read, answering “We rarely ever argue” which was a good thing, he hated when they do.

They turned to look at one other and Dean agreed “If we do it’s because we are starving and we’re like I’m not the mood to eat this or that” not getting into much detail about it

Cas put a hand under Dean’s chin squeezing his face a bit to make Dean form a fishy face “Besides I can never stay mad at this face”

“Yeah” Dean grinned “I just have to wink and you’ll smile”

“Cause I-” Cas tried to say but was cut short when Dean sent a wink his way causing his cheeks to start forming a red color. “Okay, um drink of choice alcoholic and non-alcoholic”

Dean answered that one first “Yours is water or coffee and appletini”

Cas nodded “For you it’s Coffee, beer, or whiskey” before moving to the next one “Otp”

“That’s one true pairing right?” Dean wanted to make sure.

“Yeah!” He was proud of Dean for getting that right

Dean definitely knew Castiel’s “Yours is Ten and Rose”

“I do love them” Cas ships them so hard, it’s an obsession. Dam the ‘Rose Tyler I-!!!!’ “Do you even have one?”

Dean had the perfect answer “Us”

Which made Castiel’s heart flutter “Aw, really?”

“Yes, really!” leaning in for another simple kiss “Destiel”

“Destiel is our ship name?” Cas smiled

Dean nodded, hearing it from a friend “Charlie came up with it”

Cas shook his head at the camera for Charlie to see when she watches this “Of course she did!”

“Sitting in front of the tv what are you watching?” Cas asked aloud “He watches Dr. sexy MD”

“It’s a guilty pleasure” Dean admitted, loving it! It is his favorite show and he wasn’t going to deny that “and a great show!”

“So is Doctor Who” Cas LOVED that show so dam much “which you have to start watching!” Dean hasn’t started it yet and he needs to!

“I will” Dean promised “lets finish our marathon of The Walking Dead first”

“Really?” Cas got super excited, trying not to fanboy “you’ll watch it?”

“Yeah!” Dean grinned at his boy, knowing how happy he just made him.

Cas turned to the camera for his fans, who were also fans of the show “I think I recruited a Whovian!”

“Yeah, yeah” Dean shook his head with a grin “next one”

“First road trip?” Cas asked “Your first tour doesn’t count right?”

“No,” Dean thought back to what he remembered to be their first “remember after you graduated my parents, Sammy, Jess, and us took a trip up to Sioux Falls to visit Ellen and Bobby?”

“Oh right yeah!” Cas nodded with that memory coming back to him “That was fun and actually that’s all of the questions,” looking to the camera again “so if you want to see more videos with this cutie” pointing to his lover boy “give a thumbs up, bye!”

Dean didn’t say anything but gave a little wave

And Castiel shut it off “Thanks for doing this with me, Love”

“Anything for you, Babe, but now that it’s over how about we get back to doing something?” Dean made a glance towards the bed they were leaning against.

“Sure!” 

With Dean pushing himself up onto the soft mattress, Cas kneeled onto the bed, crawling his way on top of Dean, straddling his hips to take the green eyed boy’s head in his hands and lean in to kiss those perfect lips.


End file.
